


Труп врага

by Anonymous



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Goretober, Green Pact (Elder Scrolls), Stuffing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: После победы над врагом съешьте его труп — не дайте ему разложиться (из "Зеленый Пакт и Доминион")
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Труп врага

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Goretober 2020 по заданию Каннибализм/людоедство

День 1

“После победы над врагом съешьте его труп — не дайте ему разложиться”. Вот что написано в моей книге. Она единственное, что напоминает мне о том, кто я такой. Проклятый враг, проклятый удар по затылку, проклятая потеря памяти.   
Я должен радоваться тому, что отплатил ему, но я не рад.   
Если бы он выжил, если бы он убежал, пока я лежал в беспамятстве, мне не нужно было бы его съесть.   
У него жесткое вонючее мясо. Может быть, ароматные травы и печь сделали бы его вкуснее, но вокруг только проклятые горы с приземистыми кустами.   
После того, как я наелся до отвала, я с час ковырялся в зубах, пока не извлек все волокна. 

День 2

Я убил его, он пытался убить меня. Значит, он мой враг. Никаких разночтений, никаких лазеек. Я должен его съесть.   
Первое, что я помню, помимо ломоты в затылке — это запах крови. Солнце било в глаза, я лежал на острых камнях, а моя рука сжимала нож, по рукоятку засаженную в его печень. Рядом со мной лежала книга, из которой я узнал, кто я такой.   
Сегодня я вспомнил, что вперед остального мяса хищники съедают сердце и печень. В этом есть смысл. Они кажутся деликатесами после сухих мышц на руках. Я сумел съесть их за один прием, хотя живот так вздулся, что пришлось долго его массировать, пока распирающее ощущение не успокоилось, и я смог взяться за журнал. 

День 3

Мне следует поторопиться, если я не хочу, чтобы он протух. 

День 3, позднее 

Не следует поддаваться искушению запивать каждый кусок. Тогда он проскальзывает легче, но вода занимает драгоценное место в желудке. 

День 3, позднее 

Мы, босмеры, не должны воевать по одиночке. Будь нас трое, мы бы покончили с трупом уже завтра. Для одного работы многовато.   
Не думаю, что прежде попадал в подобную ситуацию. Заканчивается третий день, а осталось еще больше половины тела, хотя все это время я объедался до боли. У меня явно нет привычки к таком обжорству. 

День 4 

Плохо спал ночью, мешал набитый живот. В краткие минуты, когда удавалось задремать, мне снился бой с моим врагом. Возвращается память?   
Несмотря на холод, от трупа стал исходить душок. У него раздулись кишки и полезли из разрезанного брюха, как жирные черви. Я извлек их и выбросил в ущелье, не дожидаясь, пока они лопнут. Мне было тяжело наклоняться, тяжело их тащить и после возвращаться к стоянке. Я не мог вдохнуть полной грудью, желудок подпирал легкие. Каждый шаг отдавался внутри тянущей болью, я старался двигаться плавно, чтобы ничего себе не повредить. 

День 4, позднее 

Я ни разу не облегчился за все это время. Ни разу. Я понял это, когда отбросил не до конца обглоданную лодыжку. Я заглатывал слишком быстро, чтобы скорее покончить с этим делом, и начал икать. Я обеими руками придерживал тугой как барабан живот и боялся, что, когда он дернется в очередной раз, что-то внутри меня лопнет. Я осторожно массировал себя, пытаясь унять боль, и заметил, что хотя в первые дни у меня раздувался в основном верх живота, там, где желудок, то теперь низ живота такой же набитый.   
Не знаю, страдал ли запорами раньше. Не знаю, что в таких случаях делать. Когда икота унялась, я отошел от лагеря на несколько десятков шагов, на сколько хватило сил, и попытался облегчиться. Как я ни старался, все, что мне удалось, это избавиться от небольшого количества газов.   
Мне плевать, что что станет с его трупом. Мне плевать, что я нарушаю Зеленый Пакт. Мне плевать, если все боги направят на меня свой гнев.   
Я засунул пальцы себе в глотку и исторг содержимое желудка.   
Мне стало легче, хотя на вид живот почти не уменьшился, и тяжелый ком в кишках никуда не делся. Но я надеюсь, что смогу поспать этой ночью. Надеюсь, завтра я буду далеко отсюда. 

День 5 

Это не моя книга. Она принадлежала моему врагу. Это он — босмер. Я все вспомнил, пока спал.   
Я помнил, как читать и писать. Почему я забыл, что у босмеров не бывает торчащих изо рта клыков и зеленой кожи?   
Мне тяжело писать. Он трупа воняет, разложение зашло далеко. И та часть мяса, которая находится внутри меня, гниет тоже.   
Живот вспучило от газов, внутри бурлит и хлюпает, стоит мне шевельнуться. Я дышу часто и поверхностно, кажется, если я вдохну глубоко, то меня разорвет от дополнительного давления. Пока я пишу, другой рукой я придерживаю живот, как будто надеюсь, что он прекратит надуваться.   
Мне больше не удается выпустить хотя бы часть газов.   
Мой враг тухнет внутри меня, распирает внутренности, и живот очень медленно, но совершенно неотвратимо продолжает раздуваться.   
Когда боль в какой-то части живота становится невыносимой, я надавливаю там, массирую туго натянутую кожу, и, булькнув, острая боль на время уходит.   
Такие приступы случаются все чаще.   
Я сижу, привалившись спиной к стволу упавшего дуба. Под спину подложил плащ.   
Очень хочется пить. Рядом со мной полная фляга, но я не делаю ни глотка. Не хочу вливать в живот что-то еще.   
Я представляю, что будет, когда мой живот лопнет. Как вздутые кишки полезут наружу, точно как из брюха босмера. Только их некому будет убрать, и по мере того, как мясо продолжит гнить, они будут раздуваться все сильнее, лениво развертывать кольца и расползаться вокруг моего тела.   
Острая боль, с левой стороны, не уходит.   
Проклятый босмер, проклятая кни…


End file.
